Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is an enemy introduced in FFA during the Ghostbusters 30th Event and also during the Ghostbusters Event. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man has a slightly higher amount of health than Whiplash. Information The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man will only appear in the Ghostbusters Event in Multiplayer (Free For All), and it can only be summoned if the player kills another player or when the player is killed. The chances of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's spawn is very 'rare. '''In fact, sometimes the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man won't even spawn or just spawns 2-3 times. If someone is lucky, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man might appear for more than 3 times. Some might say, that the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the worst nightmare in the Ghostbusters Event! The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man has a large amount of health, probably comparable to Elite Enemies mentioned above. The Stay Puft is also the only ghost that can attack and kill the player. Stay Puft's attack is a stomp that sends a red-colored shockwave and it can harm anyone nearby, reducing the players' health to 1%. However, if the player is right up to the Stay Puft, the player is guaranteed to be killed, althought it can be avoided by running 5-8 metres away from it. Strategy The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a tough one to be taken care off. However, his slow speed is his main weakness, and he's also vulnerable to energy weapons such as Proton Gun, Zap Gun, Plasma Punch or the Plasma Shotgun. However, these energy weapons won't really do any serious damage to Stay Puft Marshmallow Man when he has full health. If the player doesn't have any energy weapons, Blunderbuss, Double Barrel Shotgun and Revolver can be an effective choice. However, using the Blunderbuss may threaten the user as they may be killed by Stay Puft. Revolver players have more the tactical choice of attacking the Stay Puft in long range. But it does less damage than the Blunderbuss. Another recommended weapon is the Howitzer Gun. The Howitzer can do collateral damage to other players while still being able to damage Stay Puft. Be careful if the Stay Puft is near the player. Back away. But if the player is cornered, 2 choices may apply. The first option is to just get killed. The second option is too keep shooting at the Stay Puft. But there is a lucky option. The Stay Puft is actually a distractable enemy. If another player shoots (some shots) at the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man that is going to kill another player, Stay Puft will turn to the other player, giving the threatened player a chance to strike the Stay Puft. It is better to take down Stay Puft together. Don't worry about being killed by others. Why? Later, mentioned below. Alternatively, the player can use the Ghostbusters Trap since those can instant-kills the Stay Puft; however, it can be an expensive choice as the Traps cost actual money and they might not work since other players could have killed him before the trap activates. Tips *Do as much damage as you can to the Stay Puft. *Use the Flare Gun, Aristocrat's Shotgun, or Noisy Cricket to deal a good amount of damage to Stay Puft. Although Noisy Cricket is nerfed, it still deals a great amount of damage. *Work with other players. Don't worry, the players will sometimes only focus at killing the Stay Puft because of the "prize" rewarded for busting the Stay Puft man. * You can get Ghost Traps in some tiers to kill Stay Puft. Don't waste the traps in Team Vs mode and Singleplayer, it's no use. * With close range weapons, attack straight after Stay Puft does his stomp attack, as there is a moment in which he cannot attack. * Using explosive weapons cause quite a bit of damage. For example, if you use the Rocket Guitar Case with MX-boosting items you can kill this giant very easily, though doing so won't earn you much Ectoplasm due to it not being an Energy weapon. Rewards The Stay Puft gives the killing player 500 Score Points. However, due to Stay Puft's large health, medium amount of Ectoplasms can be gained. Also, each time Stay Puft is attacked, Ectoplasm is given to the player. Killing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from full health by yourself gives you 3000 Ectoplasm. Trivia *Most players, when they spot the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, will not attack the other players, and instead will focus on the Stay Puft. The other players might also do this. This is because the Stay Puft grants the killer a nice amount of Ectoplasm. *When the Stay Puft is killed, the Stay Puft will "burn" and fall down. After falling down, the Stay Puft will explode into tiny pieces of marshmallows. *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the largest "elite" in Respawnables. *In ''Ghostbusters, ''Stay Puft is larger than the in-game version. The movie version's size of the Stay Puft is as tall as a building. Also, it must be impossible to take down the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man due to the fact the movie version of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man requires a lot of Proton shots to kill it. But in the game, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man can be killed by a normal Proton Gun and other weapons. *In the movie, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the form of ''Gozer, the Gozerian. *Some days after the event fix, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's armor now is colored black and has a black utility belt. * Unlike in the movie, the Respawnables' Stay Puft wears an armor and a utility belt. * He appears in the Headquarters map peeping into the glass dome. * He returned as a boss in the Superstars (Event) in the third trial. Category:Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Bots Category:Bosses